


I Know They Said I was Trouble

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Betting on Relationships, Bisexual Character, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, mentioned anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you, maybe, wanna go out sometime?” he asks nervously.</p><p>	Tsukishima’s face darkens and Kuroo quickly retracts his hand from the blond’s wrist.  </p><p>	“I have much more self-respect than that, believe it or not.”</p><p>	“The fuck does that mean?" Kuroo demands.<br/>----</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6776380">You're On</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know They Said I was Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Ghost Town /// Mean Kids

     “So, you’re really doing this, huh?” Kenma asks.

 

     “Shh-hh!” Kuroo hisses, jamming his fingers in the blond’s side.

 

     Kenma scowls when the sudden attack makes him kill the Pokémon he’d been trying to capture for the past two days. Silently admitting defeat, he lowers his 3DS and focuses all of his attention on his friend.

 

     Of course, all of Kuroo’s attention is on Tsukishima, who’s on the other side of the gym. Kenma almost comments, rather loudly, that there’s no way he could’ve heard him from here. Almost.

 

     “Why don’t you just tell him you like him?” he asks, leaning in closer when the boy in question starts walking over to them.

 

     Kuroo swiftly punches the reflex on Kenma’s knee. His scowl returns when his leg jerks.

 

     “Was that necessary?” Kenma demands.

 

     “I can’t just _tell_ him,” Kuroo says, deciding that Kenma’s question was rhetorical. “I don’t even know if he likes boys! Besides, if he does, he’s probably either crushing on or already dating that freckled kid. They’re always together.”

 

     Kenma side-eyes him and lifts his 3DS to his face again.

 

     “Kuroo, _we’re_ always together, and neither of us likes the other like that.”

 

     “Yeah, but that’s _different._ You’re dating Hinata. Thanks for telling me, by the way.”

 

     “ _Also,”_ Kenma stresses before Kuroo can continue to guilt him, “You’re just trying to psyche yourself out, so you’ll never do it. You think it’ll be easier to pine than to be rejected. You _always_ do this. Besides, Yamaguchi-”

 

     “Who?”

 

 _“The freckled kid_ is dating they’re scary setter, Kageyama.”

 

     Kuroo stays quiet for a while, after snorting at Kenma’s description of Kageyama. Kenma lazily drags his trainer through the grass and grunts when the Pokémon that jumps out at him isn’t the Evee that he’d been trying to catch.   

 

     “Are you telling me to go for it?” Kuroo asks, seeking encouragement from his best friend.

 

     Kenma side-eyes him again.

 

     “No, I’m saying that I’m tired of hearing you complain about your non-existent sex life,” Kenma says, standing up.

 

     Kuroo sees Hinata waving at him enthusiastically; they just finished their practice match. They lost, but Kenma’s staring at him with so much affection that Kuroo’s not even sure if Kenma cares about the score. He’s pretty sure Kenma would be proud of his boyfriend no matter what.

 

     “Well, you don’t have to be such an asshole about it,” Kuroo yells after Kenma’s retreating form.

 

     He rolls his eyes when the bottle blond flips him off without looking back. He’s quickly squished in a very painful looking hug from Hinata, so Kuroo figures they’re even.

 

     He sighs and leans his head back against the wall. He glances up when a shadow falls across his legs.

 

     “Trouble in paradise?” Tsukishima asks with a smirk.

 

     Kuroo quickly scrambles to get up. Tsukishima is a hell of a lot less intimidating when he can’t peer down at you like that.  

 

     “I could ask the same thing about you and freckles,” Kuroo says, suddenly angry. “I haven’t seen the two of you together lately.”

 

     Tsukishima looks away.

 

     “That’s none of your business.”

 

     Kuroo’s sudden anger dissipates when Tsukishima’s face flashes with hurt for just long enough for Kuroo to see.

 

     “At least Yamaguchi isn’t as clingy as your tag along. He can do things for himself.”

 

     The anger’s back. Kenma’s anxiety has always been a sensitive topic, and hearing someone talk about it like that makes his blood boil. Kuroo might’ve hit him, had Lev not come bounding over at that very second to inform him that they’re practicing with Bokuto’s team next.

 

-

 

     “The idea was to let you confess to him, not start a fight,” Kenma says later that night, with a shake of his head.

 

     Kuroo goes to say something, probably to deny what Kenma just implied, but Hinata beats him to it.

 

     “I already know,” he informs him, lifting his head from Kenma’s shoulder to look at Kuroo.

 

     Groaning, Kuroo lies back in the grass. Bokuto moves to lay his head on Kuroo’s stomach.

 

     For a few seconds, the only noise is Bokuto’s squeaky yawns and the noises from Kenma’s fingers flying across his 3DS as he plays Tomb Raider.

 

     “He said something about you being clingy,” Kuroo says, and Kenma flinches so hard he drops his device. Luckily, Hinata catches it. “So I yelled at him. I don’t regret it, at all. He deserved it, really.”

 

     Kenma takes his 3DS back from Hinata and shrugs.

 

     “Well, that was a shitty thing to do,” Bokuto decides, curling onto his side to sleepily nuzzle his face in Kuroo’s stomach.

 

     “He’s been fighting with Yamaguchi a lot lately,” Hinata says, massaging his hands into Kenma’s tight body.

 

     “He has?” Kuroo asks, tilting his head to look at the decoy.

 

     Hinata nods. Kenma’s still unresponsive, his usual stance when one of his biggest insecurities is poked at, and Kuroo gently squeezes his knee; it’s their subtle way of saying _I’m here, and I love you. Always._ without irritating the anxiety settling in his stomach.

 

     “It was about the same thing you just said, actually. Kind of,” Hinata says thoughtfully.

 

     “How so?” Kuroo asks quickly, knowing that if he didn’t Hinata would lose focus extremely fast.

 

     “Tsukishima kept making off-comments about Yamaguchi replacing him with Kageyama. They started off as jokes, but they got really passive-aggressive quickly.”

 

     “That sounds like Tsukki!” Bokuto says cheerfully.

 

     Kuroo pats his head like he’s a child and Bokuto beams up at him. Silently, Kuroo wonders about the amount of sleep his friend has been getting lately.

 

     “Yeah. Anyways, Yamaguchi eventually got tired of them, because Tsukishima said that all of the PDA was gross, when they were just holding hands. Which is a big deal for Kageyama, I was like whoa! ‘Cause he’s not an affectionate person, you know?” Hinata says.

 

     He doesn’t continue with his story until he’s received a nod from everyone, including Kenma, whose breathing is slowly returning to normal.

 

     “Yamaguchi yelled at him, and told him he was too dependent and clingy, and something about how _dare_ Yamaguchi have friends that aren’t him.”

 

     Kenma visibly relaxes and Kuroo squeezes his knee again. This time, Kenma grabs his hand and squeezes him back. Hinata smiles.

 

     “So, he wasn’t actually attacking me, he was just projecting his insecurities on someone else and managed to hit the mark,” Kenma concludes, tracing the indents in Kuroo’s hand with his thumb.

 

     “That still doesn’t justify what he said about you,” Bokuto says, rolling over in the grass.

 

     His new position means that his chin is jabbing into Kuroo’s chest. He winces and Bokuto places his hand on him to keep it from jamming into him.

 

     “I know, but that makes me feel a little better,” Kenma murmurs, and Hinata lovingly smooths down his hair. “If he’s as clingy and dependent as Yamaguchi says, he’s probably still working through stuff; it’s hard to fight with your support system when you feel icky.”

 

     Hinata smiles at Kenma’s childish use of the word ‘icky’ and he pushes his boyfriend. Hinata just giggles and kisses his cheek in return.

 

     “Speak of the devil,” Bokuto says, voice uncharacteristically monotone, “and the devil shall appear.”

 

     The group turns their heads to look at the gym, which Tsukishima is stumbling out of. Kuroo squints and Hinata tilts his head.

 

     “Is he… _crying_?” Kuroo asks, bewildered.

 

     “He has _feelings_?” Bokuto follows up.

 

     “Holy _shit_ ,” Kuroo finishes.

 

     Kenma punches Kuroo’s shoulder. “Don’t be an asshole.”

 

     Bokuto sits and stares down at Kuroo.

 

     “Go talk to him.”

 

     “What? No; I’ve had enough of him for one day, thank you,” Kuroo sniffs.

    

     Kenma sighs.

 

     “We have one day after today left at camp,” Kenma says. “Do you really want to lose the bet?”

 

     “They bet on something again?” Hinata asks.

 

     Kenma nods solemnly.

 

     “Yup!” Bokuto says, proudly. “This time Kuroo bet that he could be dating Tsukki before the end of camp! I don’t think he’s going to win though, because he already heard us talking about it and said that there’s no way he’d date him.”

 

     “He was still talking to Yamaguchi then,” Kuroo says bitterly, “maybe he’ll be desperate enough now.”

 

     “Was that because he’s pissed at Tsukishima, or is he has having self-esteem issues?” Hinata whispers to Kenma.

 

     Well, he _tries_ to, at least. Hinata’s whispering is anyone else – well expect maybe Kenma – talking in their normal volume.

 

     “I can hear you,” Kuroo informs him.

 

     Hinata blushes and Kenma turns to look at him.

 

     “Go, Kuro,” he says gently, “even if he was a dick earlier, you know you’d hate yourself forever if you left someone alone when they were clearly upset.”

 

     Picking at Kuroo’s comforting nature seems to do the trick, and he’s on his feet with a quietly muttered, “Fuck this.”

 

     “You got this bro, I believe in you!” Bokuto yells after to him. Turning to Kenma, he says, “Tsukishima is going to punch him right in the mouth, isn’t he?”

 

     “Mm, probably,” Kenma agrees, flipping his 3DS open.

 

 

-

 

     By the time Kuroo finds Tsukishima, the tears have stopped. Instead, he’s listening to music with his eyes closed and his head back against the building.

 

     Kuroo fidgets in his spot, not sure whether or not he should intrude. Normally, when Kenma or Yaku have their headphones it’s a clear DO NOT DISTURB sign.

 

     Does that mean the same thing when it’s Tsukki? Is it a universal sign that everyone uses? It is, isn’t it? He should just leave. Yeah, that seems like the best option.

 

     Kuroo turns to leave, but a soft, almost broken sound from behind him followed by a soft, “fuck,” stops him.

 

     Turning back around, he finds Tsukishima rubbing his face with his headphones next to him now. The universal sign is gone, and Kuroo can’t think of another excuse to walk away that wouldn’t disappoint Kenma.

 

     Well, _shit_.

 

     “Um,” Kuroo says, making Tsukki jump, “are you okay?”

 

     “Like you care,” he snorts.

 

     Kuroo frowns.

 

     “I do care,” he argues, “it’s not every day you see someone made of ice so… this.”

 

     “Pathetic?” Tsukishima supplies dryly.

 

     Shaking his head, Kuroo sits down next to him. Tsukishima stiffens. 

 

     “You’re not pathetic because you’re fighting with your friend. I don’t know one person that’s like, ‘you know what sounds like a great way to spend the day? Fighting with the most important person in my life.’ That’s always rough, Tsukishima. It doesn’t make you pathetic.”

 

     Tsukishima clenches his jaw and looks away.

 

     “I’m sorry that I said those things about Kenma earlier. I was just-“

 

     “Projecting your feelings on someone else, I know. But, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Don’t worry though; Kenma’s not mad.”

 

     Tsukishima squints at him.

 

     “You are way too dense to have figured out that I was projecting.”

 

     “Ouch,” Kuroo mutters, “But you’re right, I didn’t. Kenma did.”

 

     “And that’s why he’s not angry with me,” the blond concludes.

 

     “Yeah,” Kuroo says, blowing his hair out of his eyes. “It’s a shame that you scare Kenma, really; you’d make a scary pair, with how perceptive you both are.”

 

     Tsukishima snorts. “It’s probably for the best. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’m too clingy for anyone to befriend me for any other reason than sympathy.”

 

     Kuroo frowns and leans closer to the blond.

 

     “Is that what Yamaguchi said to you?” he asks, not quite believing it.

 

     Kuroo has seen Tsukishima with the freckled boy before; he hardly believes that he could say something so cruel, especially to _Tsukki,_ of all people.

 

     Tsukishima shrugs. “More or less.”

 

     Kuroo leans away again and shakes his head. Tsukishima pulls his legs to his chest.

 

     “I’ve been there before, you know? When Kenma first started making friends with Hinata, I was sure I was going to lose him. Hinata sparks something in him that I’ve never been able to, despite my better efforts.”

 

     Tsukishima doesn’t react, but he’s much too tense for Kuroo to think, even for a second, that he’s not listening.

 

     “Kenma had always been really dependent on me, because of his anxiety and stuff. I never minded it, because it made me feel needed and loved, and Kenma was content with it. I’m not trying to say that I know how your and Yamaguchi’s friendship works completely, because I don’t, but I have seen some of it.”

 

     Tsukishima nods and looks at Kuroo with enough intensity that it makes him nervous.

 

     “It seems like Yamaguchi was just as dependent on you as Kenma was on me. As someone who’s been there before, I’m going to tell you something that I wish someone would’ve told me, and it’s this: recovery isn’t a bad thing. Him making friends and having something more with Kageyama, it isn’t bad. It’s _good_. It means that he’s getting better, and that’s the whole goal, but it doesn’t happen overnight. He’s still going to need his best friend, because as great as significant others are, the comfort and safety of friends is completely different from someone you have a romantic interest in. Really, he’s going to need both of you equally. You aren’t going to lose him; I promise you that, Kei.”

 

“What if I already did?” Tsukishima asks softly.

 

     Kuroo smiles and flicks his chin in a very distressed looking Yamaguchi’s direction.

 

     “I don’t think he’s out looking for you well past midnight, just to tell you to fuck off. That seems much more of you a thing, than a Freckles thing.”

 

     The blond snorts and shakes his head.

 

     “Thanks, Kuroo,” he says, albeit reluctantly.

 

     “No problem,” Kuroo says with a wave of the hand.

 

     Tsukishima makes to stand up and, panicking, Kuroo grabs his hand.

 

     “Wait, Kei, I-“

 

     Tsukishima looks down at him expectantly. Kuroo swallows, visibly uncomfortable.

 

     “Would you, maybe, wanna go out sometime?” he asks nervously.

 

     Tsukishima’s face darkens and Kuroo quickly retracts his hand from the blond’s wrist. 

 

     “I have much more self-respect than that, believe it or not.”

 

     “The fuck does that mean?” Kuroo demands, pushing himself into a standing position.

 

     “I’ve heard enough about you to know that you’re a fuck ‘em and leave ‘em kind of person. I’m smart enough to know not to fall for someone as petty as you. I’m currently in a distressing situation, but I’m not some skimpy blonde with daddy issues. Nice try, though, maybe try Noya; he’d probably fall for it.”

 

     Kuroo’s jaw drops, but before he can retort, Tsukishima is already running to catch up with Yamaguchi.

 

-

 

     “What the _fuck_ ,” Kuroo says for the tenth time since returning to the room Nekoma is sleeping in.

 

     Kenma’s been staring at him with wide eyes since he retold his story, Lev looks like he’s come across a puzzle made up entirely of sky pieces, and Yaku just looks… tired.

 

     “You fell for an asshole,” Yaku says, pushing his hand against Lev’s jaw to close his mouth.

 

     He scrunches his nose when Lev retaliates by kissing his fingers.

 

     “Who’s spreading those rumors, anyways?” Kuroo grumbles.

 

     Lev scrunches his eyebrows.

 

     “I thought you liked it when people spread those rumors?” Yaku asks.

 

     “I thought they were all true,” Lev says.

 

     Yaku sighs and Kenma shakes his head.

 

     “Some are,” Kuroo says slowly, “Most are, actually. Shit.”

 

     “I can’t help you here, Kuroo; you did it to yourself,” Yaku says, dragging Lev off to their corner to sleep.

 

     Kuroo sighs, and silently begins getting ready for bed. Kenma follows suit.

 

-

     “Kuro,” Kenma says later, when everyone’s fallen asleep.

 

     Kuroo hums distractedly, to let Kenma know he’s listening. Kenma props himself up on his elbow, and looks at his friend.

 

     “You could always tell him the truth, you know,” he says carefully.

 

     Kuroo turns his head to look at him so fast, that Kenma worries that he may get whiplash.

 

     “No,” Kuroo chokes out, “God no. I could never – no.”

 

     Kenma frowns and strokes Kuroo’s hair.

 

     “I don’t think anyone would hate you for it, Kuroo. I know I don’t, and I don’t think Bokuto would care. Or Yaku; he’s dating Lev, and Lev is the same way,” Kenma adds as an afterthought.

 

     Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand and squeezes his fingers.

 

     “You already came out as gay,” Kenma tries, “and that had to be pretty terrifying. So, why couldn’t you do this?”

 

     Kuroo looks away and Kenma waits patiently. He tries to exude the same comforting presence that Kuroo has given him endless amounts of time, but Kenma’s sure that he’s always too tightly wound to be _relaxing._  

 

     “I just. This is different, you know? Gay rights stuff, it’s… it’s getting better, and this… well. It doesn’t _feel_ like it is. I’m a freak, Ken.”

 

     Kenma frowns, and slaps Kuroo’s cheek hard enough that the sound rings out in the otherwise – other than Lev’s obnoxious snoring and Yaku’s labored breathing (Lord knows why Yaku let’s Lev lay on him like that) – quiet room.

 

     “I wouldn’t let anyone talk about you like that,” Kenma explains. “ _Especially_ yourself. Kuro, you’re not a freak. There’s nothing _wrong_ with you. And if Tsukishima _dares_ to say that there is, he’ll have to answer to me. And probably Yaku and Lev, because he scares me, and I can’t do it without them.”

 

     Kuroo smothers his laughter in his palm so he doesn’t wake anyone. Kenma gives Kuroo one of his gentle smiles.

 

     “Okay,” Kuroo decides, “I’ll tell him. I hope it’ll change his mind.”

 

     “It will,” Kenma says, pinching Kuroo’s cheek.

 

     Kuroo grins and swats Kenma’s hand away, but his face grows nervous quickly.

 

     “Kenma, will you-“

 

     “Of course I’ll stand watch in case something bad happens. I’ll be there to pick you, because you’ve always been there for me.”

    

     Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief and nods. Kenma pauses and bites his lip.

 

     “Kuro, you don’t think I’m too clingy, do you?”

 

     “No,” Kuroo says quickly. “God, no, Kenma, you’re the perfect amount of clingy.”

 

      Kenma deflates, relaxing, and nods.

 

     “Okay. Okay,” he repeats, “Good… Can I lay with you tonight?”

 

     “Of course,” Kuroo says, moving over in his sleeping bag.

 

     Kenma crawls in next to him, hooking his arms around his best friend’s waist.

 

     “I wish more of my friends were open to platonic cuddling, like you are,” Kenma murmurs sleepily.

 

     “I’m sure Lev wouldn’t mind it,” Kuroo says, earning him a swift punch to the gut.

 

     “Don’t joke about that,” Kenma hisses.

 

     “So much hate for such a small bod- Ow!”

 

     “Shut. _Up._ ”

 

     “Yes, sir,” Kuroo snickers.

 

     “Yes, _daddy_ ,” Kenma taunts.

 

     Kuroo groans. “I get it, it was a bad joke! Leave me alone!”

 

     Kenma smirks and rubs his nose on Kuroo’s chest.

 

     “The ‘fuck are you doing?” Kuroo asks, twirling Kenma’s hair around his finger.

 

     “Wiping my nose clean on your shirt.”

 

     “ _Fuck_ , I hate you.”

 

-

     “Kuro,” Kenma whispers later that night.

 

     “Yea?” Kuroo asks, voice slurred with sleep.

 

     He cracks an eye open to find that it’s still dark out. He lets his eyes slip shut again, and Kenma shakes his shoulder.

    

     “Kuroo, I have to pee,” Kenma says a bit louder.

 

     “Mm, then go,” Kuroo yawns.

 

     “It’s dark,” Kenma says, like it should be obvious. “And I can’t turn on a light; it’ll wake everyone else up.”

 

     “Okay?”

 

     “Come with me.”

 

     Kuroo groans and throws his blanket off of himself.

 

     “We watched that horror movie _three days ago_ , Kitten,” Kuroo complains, but still forces himself to stand up.

 

     “It’s not that,” Kenma says, looking back at Kuroo as they walk out of the room. “I heard people yelling in the kitchen, and I can’t tell who it is, and to get to the bathroom you have to walk through it.”

 

     “Oh,” Kuroo says, “Aren’t there more bathrooms around?”

 

     Kenma shrugs, “Yeah, but this one is the closest.”

 

     Kuroo goes to say something, but is cut-off by muffled yelling that gets louder the closer to the kitchen they get. Kenma moves so he’s just behind Kuroo, and gently takes ahold of the taller boy’s shirt.

 

     Just as they get to the kitchen doors, Yamaguchi storms past, wiping at his face. Kuroo and Kenma share a look before walking in.

 

     Tsukishima hurries into a standing position as they walk in. Kenma scurries off to the bathroom, and Kuroo nods in greeting.

 

     “He had to pee,” he explains awkwardly.

 

     Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, “And he needed you to walk him?”

 

     Kuroo notes that the usually biting voice sounds too tired to be rude. He moves next to Tsukishima.

 

     “What happened?” he asks, patting the ground next to him.

 

     Tsukishima hesitantly sits down next to him. Kuroo crosses his legs and Tsukishima stretches his out.

 

     “I apologized.”

 

     “Okay. And?”

 

     “ _And_ nothing. That’s it.”

 

     Kuroo sucks his cheeks in. “Something tells me that it has to be more than that. Yamaguchi looked pretty pissed when he left. How did you apologize?”

 

     Tsukishima sighs and says, “I told him that I was sorry for making fun of his and Kageyama’s relationship, and that I was happy that his support system is growing. I told him that I was just scared that his growing meant that mine was going to shrink, and that that was selfish.”

 

     “Did you word it like that, or was there sarcasm involved?” Kuroo asks.

 

     Tsukishima rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, “Fuck, I don’t know anymore. Sometimes I say things I mean but they come out sarcastically.”

 

     “It’s a defense mechanism,” Kenma says, walking over to wipe his hands dry in Kuroo’s hair.

 

     Groaning, Kuroo swats at him. Kenma just smirks.

 

     “How so?” Tsukishima asks, quirking an eyebrow.

 

     “If you say something sarcastically and get made fun of, it’s just a joke.”

 

     “But if you say it earnestly and get made fun of, then it’s real,” Kuroo finishes.

 

 

     Tsukishima sighs and leans his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo’s eyes widen and he makes faces at Kenma, who just smiles and ruffles his hair.

 

     “I keep trying to make things better, but I think I’m just making them worse,” Tsukishima mutters.

 

     Kuroo and Kenma share a look.

 

     “That can happen, yeah,” Kenma says.

 

     “But you have to keep trying,” Kuroo concludes.

 

     “I will. Yamaguchi _is_ my best friend, after all.”

 

\----

     Kuroo stands behind Kenma the next morning, awkwardly trying to avoid imposing in on his and Hinata’s goodbyes. Bokuto doesn’t seem to be a part of the little exchange, smiling and cooing at them like a proud father.

 

     Though, considering the way Hinata had easily taken to Bokuto this week, it wasn’t entirely untrue, Kuroo thinks with excessive amounts of amusement.

 

     The amusement quickly evaporates when Tsukishima steps outside, smiling with Yamaguchi.  

 

     “C’mon, Kuro,” Kenma says, tugging at his sleeve when he sees him.

 

     “Wait, where are you going?” Bokuto squawks, arms open in what could only be an invitation for a hug.

 

     “Relax, bro, we’re not leaving yet.”

 

     “Then where are you going?” Bokuto repeats.

 

     Kuroo points at Tsukishima, “To win the bet.”

 

     Bokuto drops his arms.

 

     “I thought he rejected you already, though?” he asks.

 

     “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi hisses, slapping the back of his boyfriend’s head.

 

     “Impeccable timing, as always,” Kenma compliments.

 

     “Thank you.”

 

     Kenma nods and pulls Kuroo along by the front of his t-shirt. Yamaguchi stops whatever it was he was chattering on about when he sees them walking over. He and Kenma share a knowing look before walking off.

 

     “Can I talk to you?” Kuroo asks nervously.

 

     “With or without your guard dog?” he asks, making vague gestures at Kenma. “No offense.”

 

     Kenma shrugs.

 

     “Without,” he lies.

 

     He knows that, thanks to their promise, Kenma won’t be too far from them, just in case he has to pick up Kuroo’s pieces for the ride home.

 

     Tsukishima nods and they walk to the spot where Kuroo first saw him cry. They sit along the wall, and both stretch out their legs, since it’ll be the last time they can for a while.

 

     Kuroo takes a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Tsukishima stays respectfully quiet the whole time, to his surprise.

 

     “I know you said that you wouldn’t go out with me, and I don’t know if it’s because of the rumors or if it’s because you just plain old don’t like me,” he starts slowly, but quickly gains speed to keep Tsukishima from interrupting him, “and it’s okay if you don’t like me, but in off the chance it was the rumors, I want you to know that they’re not true.”

 

     Tsukishima stares at him for a few seconds calm as ever. Kuroo’s heart hammers in his chest, and adrenaline dumps into his veins, like he’d just been ran after by a maniac at a haunted house, and not just confessed his feelings. To someone younger than him, at that.

 

     “Which rumors aren’t true?” Tsukishima asks slowly.

 

     His gaze is so intense that Kuroo has to look away. He nearly doesn’t answer, but then he spots a familiar mop of dark and blond hair in the distance.

 

     Kenma gives him an encouraging wave, and Kuroo shudders out a sigh.

 

     “All of the ones about sex. I’ve never had sex with anyone. Never really want to, either.”

 

     Tsukishima squints at him.

 

     “Then why do you let them talk about you like you’re some sort of asshole that collects people as a hobby?”

 

     “Because it’s easier.”

 

     The blond snorts.

 

     “No, really,” Kuroo insists, “It’s just… you know how before you came out, you’d listen to people talk about lgbt people and or look at how people treated them and thought ‘guess it’s a _good_ thing I’m still here in my cozy closet, because that could be me?’”

 

     Tsukishima shrugs, “Everyone’s experience is different.”

 

     “But you _know_ what I’m talking about, right?”

 

     “I guess.”

 

     “I did that. _Twice._ ”

 

     “Twice?” the blond asks, looking interested for the first time.

 

     Kuroo nods. He looks over at Kenma for more encouragement, but he’s playing on his phone.

 

     “Twice,” Kuroo repeats, stalling for time, “because the first time, I figured out that got crushes on guys. The second time, because I realized that that was all I ever felt.”

 

     “No lust?”

 

     “No lust.”

 

     “So, you’re?” Tsukishima trails off.

 

     “Asexual, yeah. And for me, that means wanting nothing to do with sex. Like, ever. But I let those rumors carry on, because Lev joined the team, and he happily told anyone who asked that he was asexual, and the way people used to talk about him was just,” Kuroo shivers. “Well, let’s just say that it was worse than how people would talk about Yaku when he came out as gay, or Kenma when he came out as bi. And I didn’t even think that was possible.”

 

     Tsukishima nods. They sit in silence for a few seconds. The blond’s lack of response makes his anxiety spike.

 

     “That… changes things.”

 

     “It does?” Kuroo asks, willing himself not to get excited.

 

     “Yeah. I didn’t want to say yes, because I’m not particularly fond of sex myself, and I figured someone like you wouldn’t stick around long, but if you’re asexual, then there’s really no problem.”

 

     “So, is that a yes, then?”

 

     Tsukishima nods, almost shyly. Kuroo’s so shock he nearly forgets to find it endearing. Nearly.

 

     They lean in close, but hurriedly part when they hear Bokuto wailing, “Noooo! I lost _twice_ in one week!”

 

     They look down the way to see Akaashi and Kenma violently shushing Bokuto.

 

     “Lost _what_ twice in one week?”

 

     “Uh, nothing,” Kuroo says, “Just forget him, and kiss me.”

 

     Kuroo grins, and he knows Tsukishima doesn’t buy it, but he shrugs and kisses him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this got to be almost four times longer than the original.


End file.
